One skilled in the art of footwear manufacturing and design will realize that a midsole component of a shoe may provide much of the shoe's cushioning system. Generally, midsoles are manufactured from foam and provide a consistent firmness throughout. However, in order to reduce sports-related injuries or to improve performance aspects of the shoe (e.g., stability, durability, etc.), a midsole that exhibits a variety of levels of firmness is desirable.